


Just You And Me.

by flickawhip



Series: Faydiya High School AU [4]
Category: Strictly Come Dancing RPF
Genre: Athlete!Nadiya, Dancer!Faye, F/F, Married Life, domestic life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-01
Updated: 2018-11-01
Packaged: 2019-08-14 09:52:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 133
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16490375
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flickawhip/pseuds/flickawhip
Summary: Nadiya and Faye have a lot of fun just relaxing together.





	Just You And Me.

Faye tends to work late nights, often coming home in smart purple dresses, ones chosen to flatter both herself and the dance she is performing that night. Sometimes she is met on her way out of her work, the tiredness beginning to sink into her bones. Those nights, as she lets Nadiya wrap her leather jacket around her shoulders and lead her away, she is glad Nadiya is so understanding. 

The days after she has finished a show run often start with Faye getting up late and finding Nadiya, often barely dressed, sometimes in only a bra and panties, sometimes she has a t-shirt and panties. Most days, when Nadiya isn’t fully dressed, they end up back in bed. Nadiya taking her time to make love to Faye, enjoying every minute of it.


End file.
